Still Love You (Mada anata o Aishiteru)
by Frisky-99
Summary: SasuFemNaru! "Penyesalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali." Cekidot deh :D


**Summary :** Penyesalan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali.

* * *

><p>Note : Pastikan untuk menyetel lagu Bruno Mars-When I Was Your Man dan Letto-Ruang Rindu :v<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Still Love You**

**(Mada anata o Aishiteru)**

**.**

**Naruto Disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Still Love You Disclaimer – FraLANS99**

**.**

**Cast :**

**-Uchiha Sasuke - Naara Shikamaru**

**-Namikaze Naruto FEM! -Sabaku Temari**

**-Hatake Kakashi -TenTen**

**-Inuzuka Kiba -Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

Tempat tidurnya masih sama, sprai yellow-white dengan warna dinding putih abu-abu. Hanya saja sekarang sedikit lebih luas. Mengapa? Karna meja rias tak lagi terisi oleh barang-barang make up. Kosong. Tempat sepatu tak lagi berisikan high heels. Lemari kaca hanya berisi sebagian pakaian, sebagiannya lagi hilang. Gantungan hanya berisikan kemeja, jas, dan dasi. Semua dress, gaun dan rok sudah tak ada lagi.  
>Kamar mandi, sudah tak lagi tergantung baju mandi berwarna orange dan biru. Tapi hanya tergantung yang warna biru saja. Sikat gigi dalam gelas berbentuk elips vertikal hanya tinggal satu yang berwarna blue-white saja.<p>

Pria usia 25 tahun itu menghirup udara dari jendela kamar, semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut hitam sebahunya. Sebuah garis tipis membentuk lengkungan pada wajah tampannya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum. Apakah sejak ia ditinggal orang yang ia cintai, atau sejak ia yang membuat cintanya pergi. Dan sepertinya opsi kedua lebih tepat. Ya! Semua salahnya. Sampai ia kehilangan orang yang amat ia kasihi. Dan baru terasa berarti ketika wanita itu pergi.

Tersenyum sendu. Menatap tempat tidur yang mungkin sudah 3 tahun terakhir tak pernah terjamah. Tak tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Pria itu menggigit bagian terdalam mulutnya, berusaha menahan isakan tangis. Menahan penyesalan yang menghampirinya setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari, setiap bulan, bahkan setiap tahun.

"Kau orang ter-brengsek yang pernah ia kenal" ucapnya di depan cermin. Pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Pada dirinya! Ya! Uchiha Sasuke.

"Banyak wartawan yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Abaikan saja."

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik, Kakashi-san. Aku Tidak Punya Kepentingan Dengan Mereka" nada bicaranya menekankan pada kalimat kedua. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Kakashi sebagai seorang manajer bungkam. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Walau dalam hati bergumam 'Baiklah kau memang tidak memili kepentingan dengan mereka. Tapi mereka punya. Ah, bagaimana mungkin kau se egois ini' batinnya frustasi.

Walau bagaimanapun, ia sudah cukup lelah beberapa minggu terakhir dengan telpon para wartawan yang ngotot sekali ingin mewawancarai.

"Aku seorang Komponis. Bukan seorang Artis" begitulah jawaban Sasuke ketika Kakashi menawarkan wawancara untuk pertama kalinya.

Bagi Sasuke, seorang Komponis adalah orang yang berada di balik layar. Menulis, membuat nada lagu dalam lembaran kertas musik. Menyanyi bukan keahliannya, tapi menciptakan sebuah lagu dan lirik adalah keahliannya sejak kelas menengah pertama, pandai memainkan segala alat musik. Alasannya menciptakan lagu, agar seseorang dapat menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Dimasa lalu, lebih tepatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tujuannya menuliskan lirik dan lagu adalah untuk wanita itu, orang yang amat ia cintai. Dan kini, ia berharap wanita itu mendengarkan semua lagunya. Meski ia tidak tahu apakah cintanya akan kembali lagi suatu saat.

"Semua yang kubuat adalah untuk mantan wanitaku"

Dulu, Sasuke adalah seorang Artis yang sangat terkenal. Bukan seorang Komponis.

Kakashi sangat ingat kalimat Sasuke itu. Ia sangat tahu. Perceraian 3 tahun lalu yang sempat menggemparkan media massa itu.

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>"Lagumu berada di posisi pertama selama dua minggu berturut-turut, bagaimana perasaanmu?"<p>

"Aku merasa tersentuh" jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya setuju untuk datang ke acara Talk Show atas paksaan Kakashi yang mengancam akan bunuh diri jika tidak di penuhi. Cara yang licik, tapi Ampuh.

"Hahaha. Apakah ada makna-makna tertentu dari lagu yang anda buat?" hostnya tertawa melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke namun suaranya terdengar begitu tulus.

Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah Kakashi yang berada di samping panggung dengan mengangkat dua jempol. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Menatap ke arah kamera dan audiens secara bergantian.

"Sebenarnya, aku membuat lagu ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau tentang makna. Aku yakin semua orang sudah tahu."

Dan sejam kemudian, acaranya selesai. Di akhiri oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari pada audiens.

"Kau puas?" tanya nya

Kakashi menyeringai. Mengangguk senang.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Satu lagi. Anda harus menghadiri sebuah pesta"

"Apalagi itu" bola matanya berputar bosan.

Kenapa seolah-olah Kakashi-lah yang menentukan segala kehidupannya -_-

Sasuke sering berpikir demikian, tapi ia tidak keberatan.

"Jika anda datang, anda akan bertemu dengan wanita itu" ucap Kakashi mantap. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan bisa menolak. Hatinya tertawa bahagia.

"Dia tidak ada di Jepang."

"Oooh.. aku melihatnya di bandara" mengulurkan foto dalam tablet pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap dengan seksama foto dalam tablet itu, rambut pirang yang dikuncir seperti ekor kuda, kaos oblong, celana jeans selutut dan sepatu cats abu-abu. Meneret koper ukuran sedang.

Teksnya tertulis "DESAINER CANTIK JEPANG KEMBALI"

"Sasuke, anda harus berkedip"

Tersadar, ia pun menyerahkan tablet kepunyaan Kakashi.

"Kau datang kan?"

"Hn"

Kakashi berbisik "Buktikan kau bisa mengambil hatinya lagi" dan tersenyum centil. Membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>Pesta dansa, tempat berkumpulnya para selebriti.<p>

Disinilah Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri gagah memegang segelas wine di balkon dekat jendela. Banyak yang mengajaknya bicara tentang hal yang menurutnya basi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri saja. Ada juga beberapa orang yang menanyakan Kakashi.

Entah kemana perginya Kakashi. Ditelan Bumi? Yang ada bumi akan muntah. Dasar penipu. Tidak ada wanita itu disini. Berapa kali lihatpun tidak ada tanda-tanda.

Ia memutuskan pulang sesaat sebelum sosok anggun itu masuk dari pintu utama. Tersenyum ke segala arah. Gaun dansanya sesuai dengan gayanya. Sederhana tapi terlihat mengagumkan.

Indah.

Sosok Komponis itu terpesona. Tatapannya menyendu. Dengan lirih ia berkata "Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya"

Sasuke hendak menghampiri mantan wanitanya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar lain yang menggandeng tangan wanita itu.

Mengurungkan niat. Langkahnya terhenti oleh kenyataan yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kau benar, kau adalah Namikaze Naruto. Bukan lagi Uchiha Naruto" lagi lagi ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua telihat jelas dalam memorinya, bagaimana Naruto berdansa dengan Shikamaru, yang juga seorang Komponis. Memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan di balas oleh pelukan di leher. Mereka berdansa. Di depan matanya. Tanpa tahu keberadaannya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Sementara yang lain merasa terluka bersandar pada ujung balkon. Menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sakit.

Sasuke tahu Naruto senang berdansa. Lebih dari tahu. Tapi di masa lalu, tak pernah sekalipun ia meluangkan waktu untuk mengajaknya berdansa.

Di masa lalu, dirinya yang masih terlalu muda, tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia yang dulu terlena oleh ketenaran sebagai bintang idola. Menghabiskan waktunya di lokasi syuting tanpa memikirkan sang istri yang dengan setia menunggunya di rumah, menyiapkan makan, tidak makan jika suaminya belum datang.

Kata katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak mampu menyuarakannya. Entah apa yang ingin ia katakan. Apa sebegitu menyakitkan?

Baiklah.. sepertinya sekarang ia mulai mabuk. Mabuk berat.

Dansanya sudah berakhir. Sasuke tertawa terluka. Kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit hilang. Pandangannya memburam.

Meracau tak tentu arah. Seseorang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Entah siapa, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Matanya menyipit kesal.

"Bodoh! Kenapa anda malah mabuk seperti ini?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Tertawa kecil. Satu hal yang ia sadari. Orang ini pastilah Kakashi. Siapa lagi orang aneh yang memakai bahasa informal tapi tetap menggunakan kata 'Anda' dalam kalimatnya.

Sepertinya Kakashi bersusah payah menyeret Sasuke keluar tanpa di ketahui orang-orang di dalam pesta.

"Akh sial, bannya kempos" umpatnya kesal.

Saat kesadarannya masih berfungsi sedikit, Sasuke pikir, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kakashi mengumpat di depannya. Ya! Biasanya ia sering mengumpat di dalam hatinya kan?

"Naruto!" Kakashi memanggil nama seseorang. Sasuke mendadak sangat pusing dan tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

Naruto menoleh, mengangkat gaunnya agar tidak terinjak. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan Kakashi khususnya Sasuke yang mabuk dirangkulannya.

"Kakashi-san? Ada apa ini?"

"Ano.. Naru-hime.. bisakah anda mengantarkan Sasuke pulang? Saya harus mengurus sesuatu yang sangat mendesak" sambil melirik ban mobilnya dengan ekor mata. Tak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto ragu-ragu memutuskan. Namun akhirnya mengangguk dan menggiring Kakashi untuk membawa Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya.

"Anda membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Tadi saya melihat anda bersama dengan Shikamaru"

"Oh aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya di pintu utama. Dan itupun pertama kalinya kami bertemu"

"Syukurlah" Kakashi lega

"Hm?"

"Syukurlah anda tidak banyak berubah" Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sasuke

'Sasuke, anda pasti sangat menyukai kabar yang saya dapat'

"Kakashi-san, kau bisa mengurus hal mendesak itu sekarang" tersenyum kaku

Kakashi pun melenggang pergi menghampiri mobilnya yang terletak cukup jauh.

#Di Dalam Mobil#

Wanita itu menoleh ganas ke arah kursi disamping kendali. Ke arah seorang pria mabuk yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya sekarang?" nadanya sarkatis

"Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?" gumamnya.

Lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah samping, mencari wajah Sasuke yang tertutup jas.

DEG

Lalu dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Dan tangannya gesit menghidupkan mobil lalu melesat pergi.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya, kalau menatapnya saja aku tidak berani" serunya tertahan. Diliriknya lagi ke arah samping. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya yang sejak tadi bergejolak.

"Itu masa lalu" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Mobil Audi R8 berwarna silver itu melesat pada lintasannya dengan kecepatan 40km/jam. Membelah kota Tokyo dengan mobil gagahnya di antara banyaknya pengendara di jalan raya.

Malam semakin larut.

Menyetir dengan keadaan memakai gaun sepanjang ini memang merepotkan, jadi mengharuskannya untuk mengangkat gaunnya setinggi lutut, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Menginjak gas, kopling. Dan mengeREEEEEEEMMMMM!

Mobil Audi itu berhenti dan mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan di jalan beraspal.

"Aku harus mengantarnya kemana? Akkkkhhh aku lupa bertanya pada Kakashi" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menatap kesal ke arah pria di sampingnya yang sepertinya nyaman sekali tidurnya.

Sekali lagi. Malam semakin larut. Dan Naruto sedang berpikir keras.

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari mengintip dari celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.<p>

Sosok pria yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman.

HAH?

Merasa ada yang aneh, matanya sontak langsung terbuka menatap sekeliling. Mengucek mata. Nyata. Sekarang ia berada di apartemen lamanya. Dikamar yang penuh dengan bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

Siapa yang membawanya kemari?

Ah. Pasti Kakashi. Tapi kenapa malah membawanya kemari? Pasti ingin iseng. Pikirnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Menatap ke arah kaca.

"Sepertinya Kakashi juga mengganti pakaianku semalam"

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di lehernya. Lagi lagi menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu pergi menuju dapur. Hendak mengambil air.

"Bau apa ini?" hidungnya menghirup bebauan yang masuk ke pernafasannya.

Kakashi memasak? Demi apa? Gunung merapi mungkin akan meletus setelahnya. Atau dapurnya yang akan meletus?

Merasa penasaran. Akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju dapur.

"Kakashi apa yang—" kalimatnya terhenti. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup dari saking shock nya

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya.

"Kau—Apa?" suaranya tercekat.

"Haah? Begitukah caramu mempelakukanku setelah aku memasak untuk mu?"

"Ma-maksudku, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau mabuk. Ingat?" wanita itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya memotong tomat, wortel, dan brokoli

Sasuke mengangguk dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kakashi tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Dia meminta bantuanku"

Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan.

"Yang kau pakai itu bajuku" tunjuknya

"Aku tidak mungkin memasak dengan memakai gaun kan? Kau gila?"

"Itu karna kau membawa semua pakaianmu. Tidak menyisikan sedikit di lemari"

"Itu masa lalu!" sinisnya

"Kau menggantikan bajuku juga?"

Kali ini Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak merona dan menahan malu

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya mengganti bajumu!"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, meraih gelas dan teko air untuk di minum"Lalu, kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"Karna aku tidak tahu alamatmu yang baru. Jadi aku membawamu kesini. Dan ternyata passwordnya masih sama." Meletakkan piring berisi potongan wortel, brokoli dan tomat juga mangkok bubur di atas meja. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak membawaku ke apartemenmu?" tangannya mengambil apel di keranjang buah yang di yakini Naruto lah yang membelikannya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya "Aku belum sempat membeli apartemen. Jadi aku menumpang sementara di rumah Hinata karna besok ada acara pembukaan rumah modeku—Tunggu! Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?!"

Sasuke menggigit apelnya, tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!"

"Tinggallah disini" _agar aku tak perlu khawatir lagi, dan membuatmu aman_

"Tidak"

"Tinggal saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan kemari. Ini terakhir kalinya aku ada disini. Mulai sekarang ini tempatmu"

Suasana menjadi hening.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah memakan buburnya.

Menyeret piring menuju Sasuke "Masukkan tomat dan brokolinya"

"Hn"

_Ya ampun, pria sombong ini tetap saja angkuh dan menyebalkan._

Lima menit berlalu.

Mangkok dan piring itu kosong. Sasuke menghabiskannya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Terimakasih buburnya"

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

Menghela nafas. Dan mencuci piring dalam diam.

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana?" Kakashi bertanya di tengah perjalanan<p>

"Jangan katakan apapun dan fokus saja menyetir"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini. seharusnya anda bahagia atau apalah"

"Aku takut menatap matanya" memalingkan muka ke samping kaca mobil

"Dia bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara kami. Itu membuatku kecewa. Apa hanya aku yang merasa kacau sementara dia tidak. Apa hanya aku yang masih mencintainya dan dia tidak. Apa masih ada rindu darinya untukku. Aku tidak tahu"

Kakashi terdiam. Membiarkan sang komponis mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya.

"Melihatnya memasak untukku, mengingatkanku betapa jahatnya aku dulu. Yang tak sempat memakan masakannya. Aku yang selalu sibuk dengan teman-teman. Beberapa kali melihatnya tertidur di meja makan menungguku pulang."

"Jika aku mendekatinya lagi. Aku takut. Aku takut dia terluka karnaku lagi"

"Kalau anda masih mencintainya. Dan anda menyesal dengan perlakuan anda di masa lalu. Maka buktikanlah padanya bahwa anda benar-benar menyesal"

Sasuke menoleh "Heehhh... sepertinya kau sudah sangat berpengalaman ya"

"Ahahahaha.. anda meremehkan saya ya hahahah"

Keduanya tertawa di dalam mobil.

Hubungan mereka mungkin memang sekedar seorang komponis dan manajer. Tapi jauh di dalam itu, mereka seperti Ayah dan Anak..

..

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>Naruto membuka sebuah rumah mode di Tokyo. Hari ini adalah acara pembukaannya. Menjadi hari tersibuk yang pernah ia dapat. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuka usaha sendiri dengan kerja kerasnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Pendidikan di Amerika benar-benar sangat membantunya dalam mengembangkan usaha.<p>

Ia tersenyum melihat karangan bunga berucapkan selamat yang di berikan teman-teman dan rekan kerjanya.

"Naru.. ada kiriman bunga untukmu" Hinata memberikan bucket bunga. Kemudian mengedipkan mata sebelum membalikkan badannya menuju para tamu.

"Bunga Aster? Siapa yang mengirimnya?" gumamnya.

Surat. Ia membukanya.

_Bunga Aster :_

_Simbol Cinta_

_Keindahanmu_

_Kecantikanmu_

_Dan Kesabaranmu_

_Kesetiaanku dan Kecemburuanku_

_._

_._

"Tanpa nama"

Ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

**From : XXXXXX**

**Kau menerima bungaku?**

.

"Ini pasti orang yang mengirim bunga" kemudian membalas pesannya

.

**From : Naru**

**Kau siapa?**

**.**

Pria itu tersenyum, mulai membalas pesan

.

**From : XXXXXX**

**Kau tidak mengingat mantan suamimu?**

**Keterlaluan.**

**.**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Cih. Aku mana tahu kalau ini nomormu. Dasar brengsek!"

Kembali membalas pesan.

Sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Ragu-ragu menekan tombol send.

Sampai Temari mengagetinya dan secara reflek menekan tombol :

SEND!

AAAAAAAAAAAA . "Padahal aku berniat menghapusnya"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Temari kebingungan. Apanya yang mau di hapus?

"Akh Lupakan!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Temari yang sedang kebingungan.

Dan "Hei Naru! Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan! Ya ampun... anak itu"

.

**From : Naru**

**Aku mana tahu!**

**lalu apa maksudmu dengan kesetiaan dan kecemburuan? Kalau yang 4 kata pertama aku mengerti maksudnya.**

**.**

Sasuke tertawa tertahan. Melihat respon Naruto yang cukup baik. Ia melanjutkan untuk membalas pesannya.

**To : Naru**

**Karna aku masih setia padamu meski sudah berpisah bertahun tahun. Dan karna aku yang melihatmu berdansa dengan Shikamaru waktu itu. Aku cemburu. Kau tahu?**

**Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau baru tahu setelah membaca pesanku.**

**.**

MESSAGE SEND!

"Sasuke?"

"Ha?" menoleh ke arah suara

"Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu pesan dari seseorang" pria itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak ada."

Pria itu mengacak rambut Sasuke "Ibu merindukanmu"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berkunjung nanti"

"Nanti kapan? Waktu itu kau bilang nanti. Tapi ujung ujungnya kau tidak datang"

"Aku ada urusan waktu itu. Tanya Kakashi kalau tidak percaya"

Itachi menghela nafas "Sebagai kakakmu aku hanya bisa memberi saran. Dahulukanlah keluarga daripada pekerjaanmu. Karna saat kau sedang terpuruk, kau tetap akan lari pada keluarga. Bukan pekerjaan"

Sasuke terperangah, kalimatnya tepat menusuk hatinya. Mengingatkannya tentang sebuah penyesalan lama yang masih terasa seperti baru kemarin.

"Aku akan berusaha" menundukkan wajahnya

Sang kakak merangkul pundaknya, menepuk pelan. Kemudian bangkit berdiri. Berpamitan karna harus menjemput sang istri yang sudah selesai syuting.

Itachi bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Seolah lupa jika punya keluarga yang sedang menunggu di rumah.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Itachi melirik ke arah adiknya. Dan menghela nafas lagi.

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>Naruto baru bisa membaca pesannya setelah 3 jam kemudian.<p>

**From : Sasuke**

**Karna aku masih setia padamu meski sudah berpisah bertahun tahun. Dan karna aku yang melihatmu berdansa dengan Shikamaru waktu itu. Aku cemburu. Kau tahu?**

**Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau baru tahu setelah membaca pesanku.**

"Shikamaru? Aaahh" mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**To : Sasuke**

**Jadi karna itukah kau mabuk semalam?**

**.**

Ponselnya berdering. Balasannya cepat sekali.

**From : Sasuke**

**Hn.**

"Pantas saja balasnya cepat. Singkat dan padat sekali"

**To : Sasuke**

**Kau gila?**

**Shikamaru minggu depan akan menikah dengan asistenku!**

**.**

**From : Sasuke**

**Oh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita juga menikah minggu depan?**

**.**

"Apa-apan dia ini.. membuatku kesal saja"

**To : Sasuke**

**Silahkan saja menikah dengan pekerjaanmu.**

**.**

Sasuke menghela nafas membaca pesan singkat itu.

**From : Sasuke**

**Ambil remot tv-mu. Tekan nomor 5. Aku akan bernyanyi. Untukmu.**

**.**

"Sasuke, stand by!" Kakashi mengangkat tangannya

"Hn" memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

.

"Baiklah pemirsa yang ada di studio dan di rumah. Kali ini akan ada Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pertama kalinya di layar kaca tv kita. Mari kita sambut!. Uchiha Sasuke, yang akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan terbarunya! When I Was Your Man!"

Audiens bertepuk tangan meriah saat Sasuke duduk disisi piano.

#Rumah Mode Naruto#

"Eh? Dia punya lagu baru?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Hinata dan TenTen baru saja datang entah darimana, melihat Naruto yang sangat fokus pada televisi di depannya, membuat keduanya penasaran.

"Wah.. calon suamimu!" TenTen dan Hinata berjerit senang

"Oh my god. Dia akan bernyanyi? Waaahhh mana remotnya, besarkan volumenya!"

Sejak dulu Hinata memang sudah menjadi fans Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak heran kalau dia sangat antusias.

TenTen menepuk pundak Naruto. Tersenyum. "Perhatikan dia baik-baik. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Naru"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kursi piano. Jarinya mulai sedikit menekan tuts piano. Memulai melodi pertama. Dan bernyanyi...

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
>(Tempat tidur yg sama, hanya saja kini terasa sedikit lebih luas)<br>Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
>(Lagu kita terputar di radio, tapi ini terdengar tak sama)<p>

TenTen dan Hinata terperangah ... "Suaranya begitu nyaman"

When our friends talk about you

(Saat teman-teman kita berbicara tentangmu)

all that it does is just tear me down

(Semua itu hanya melukaiku)

Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name

(Karena hatiku sedikit terluka, ketika aku mendengar namamu)

And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

(Dan semua itu hanya terdengar seperti uh,uh,uh)

**Reff :**

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

(Hmm terlalu muda, terlalu bodoh tuk menyadari)

That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand

(Bahwa seharusnya dulu aku membelikan mu bunga dan menggenggam tanganmu)

Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance

(Seharusnya sudah kuberikan seluruh waktuku di saat aku masih memiliki kesempatan itu)

Take you to every party

(Membawamu ke setiap pesta)

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

(Karena yg paling kau inginkan adalah berdansa)

.

"**Kau menerima bungaku?"**

**Karna aku masih setia padamu meski sudah berpisah bertahun tahun. Dan karna aku yang melihatmu berdansa dengan Shikamaru waktu itu. Aku cemburu. Kau tahu?**

**Tidak, kau tidak tahu. Kau baru tahu setelah membaca pesanku.**

Tiba-tiba kalimat Sasuke tengiang dalam pikirannya. Seperti kaset rusak.

.

Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

(Sekarang kekasihku sedang berdansa, tapi dia berdansa dengan pria lain)

.

Sorot matanya melunak, menunjukkan sorot penyesalan. Dan mulai bernyanyi lagi.

.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways

(Kesombonganku,egoku,kebutuhanku serta gaya egoisku)

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

(Menyebabkan wanita baik dan setegar dirimu pergi meninggalkan hidupku)

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made

(Sekarang aku tidak akan pernah, tidak akan pernah mampu membereskan kekacauan ini)

.

Suaranya tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit serak.

.

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

(Dan itu menghantuiku setiap kali aku menutup kedua mataku)

It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

(Itu semua terdengar hanya seperti uh, uh, uh)

**Reff II :**

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize

(Hmm terlalu muda, terlalu bodoh tuk menyadari)

That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand

(Bahwa seharusnya dulu aku membelikan mu bunga dan menggenggam tanganmu)

Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance

(Seharusnya sudah kuberikan seluruh waktuku di saat aku masih memiliki kesempatan itu)

Take you to every party

(Membawamu ke setiap pesta)

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

(Karena yg paling kau inginkan adalah berdansa)

.  
>Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.<p>

(Sekarang kekasihku sedang berdansa, tapi ia berdansa dengan pria lain)

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

(Meskipun sakit rasanya, aku akan jadi yang pertama mengakui bahwa aku salah)

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

(Oh, aku tahu mungkin aku sudah sangat terlambat)

To try and apologize for my mistakes

(Untuk mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahanku)

But I just want you to know

(Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu)

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand

(Kuharap dia membelikanmu bunga, kuharap dia menggenggam erat tanganmu)

Give you all his hours when he has the chance

(Memberikan seluruh waktunya untukmu di saat dia masih memiliki kesempatan)

Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance

(Mambawamu ke setiap pesta, karena aku ingat kau begitu suka berdansa)

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

(Melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan, ketika aku masih kekasihmu)

Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

(Melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan, ketika aku masih kekasihmu)

Original Song by Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man

.

Melodinya perlahan melambat, merendah, dan berhenti.

Para audiens bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Lagu yang penuh dengan emosi! Terimakasih atas penampilan yang sangat mengagumkan!" seru si pembawa acara yang entah mengapa matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

TenTen dan Hinata berseru girang. Penampilannya sangat memukau sampai sampai hatinya tersentuh.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakang mereka. Dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, melihat sosok Naruto yang begitu tegar. Meneteskan air matanya.

"Naru, kau tak apa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum "Tak apa"

Ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering. Menjadikannya pusat perhatian oleh ketiganya.

"Sasuke?" TenTen mengintip layar ponsel di meja

"Wah.. kalian masih berhubungan? Keren!" Hinata berseru girang

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat" lanjutnya dengan nada lirih

"Kami tidak sedekat itu haha" tertawa hambar menghapus air matanya.

**From : Sasuke**

**Kehilangan wanita sebaik dirimu. Aku menyesal. Dan maafkan aku. Naru..**

.

"Kalian membuatku iri. Aku dan Kiba juga terlibat perceraian. Tapi kami tidak pernah saling berhubungan setelahnya" Hinata tersenyum aneh. Seperti menahan sesuatu di kelopak matanya.

"Menangislah kalau memang ingin menangis" TenTen merangkul pundak Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

'Dalam sudut pandang seorang Hinata, posisiku adalah termasuk beruntung. Tapi dalam sudut pandangku sendiri, ini membingungkanku'

.

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>Ya, dalam sudut pandangku. Aku tidak baik-baik saja.<p>

.

Ketika kau masih sangat mencintainya, yang kau dapatkan adalah :

Luka. Perih. Sakit.

Luka yang walaupun telah lama menutup namun tetap membekas.

Perih dari luka itu, walaupun telah sembuh. Tapi sakitnya masih bisa di ingat dengan jelas. Lalu tiba tiba, orang yang memberikanmu segala luka, perih, dan rasa sakit itu datang padamu dengan sikap yang 180 derajat berbeda. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meski tak bisa dipungkiri kau pun masih mempunyai rasa.

Akankah kau mengusirnya pergi dalam hidupmu? Ataukah menerima kembali dan memberinya kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan luka, perih dan rasa sakitmu?

.

Jawabannya adalah kau tidak tahu.

.

Ketika dia mengirimimu sebucket bunga untuk pertama kalinya, hatimu berdesir aneh. Seperti ketika pertama kali kau merasakan cinta. Ketika dia mulai melakukan pendekatan padamu, kau merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Ketika dia menyanyikan lagu untukmu, di depan semua orang dan bahkan mungkin semua orang di seluruh dunia ikut menonton. Kau tiba tiba meneteskan air mata tanpa kau sadari. Bingung. Bimbang. Itulah yang kau rasakan. Kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

Pun ketika orang itu meminta maaf padamu melalui lagu ciptaannya, pesan yang ia kirimkan padamu dan sorot matanya. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirimu. Seperti... tertarik oleh sesuatu, namun kau berusaha untuk lepas. Seperti magnet yang menarik magnet lainnya. Mempermainkanmu dalam sebuah putaran yang sangat membigungkan. Melemparmu ke masa lalu, dimana saat itu kau masih memakaikan dasinya, memeluknya ketika kau sakit, membuatkannya sarapan, makan malam, menungguinya pulang sampai tertidur, bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur yellow-white itu.

Menghela nafaspun percuma.

Semuanya tak akan berubah. Baik masa lalumu ataupun kenyataan yang sekarang kau hadapi. Kau pejamkan matamu. Mengingat betapa dulu kau sangat mencintainya, memberikan segalanya pada orang itu dan pada akhirnya kau putuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya karna kau sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tak sanggup menanti kasih sayang darinya. Tak sanggup melawan ke egoisannya. Tak sanggup melihatnya yang tak pernah punya waktu untuk bersamamu. Dan... Tak sanggup melihatnya berubah.

Masa masa pernikahan yang sangat menyesakkan bagimu yang tak dapatkan perhatiannya secara penuh seperti saat kau masih menjadi kekasihnya, saat status kalian belum sah di mata agama dan negara. Saat dia masih belum terlena oleh ketenarannya. Ya, saat kau masih menjadi tempat satu satunya baginya untuk pulang.

.

Dan entah bagaimana, kau mengharapkan dirimu untuk tidur selamanya.

.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku Hinata!"

"Itu karna kau melamun sejak tadi. Aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak cepat menjawab" melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hah? Be-benarkah?"

"Kenapa malah jadi gagap begitu? Tentu saja iya! Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak Hinata. Aku tidak apa apa. Terimakasih sudah peduli padaku"

"Hah kau ini. Yasudah. Aku akan kembali bekerja."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menatap selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Astaga! Apa yang ku gambar ini!" Buru buru meremasnya agar tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"Aaahh aku pasti sudah gila!" Umpatnya.

_Bagaimana mungkin ada wajah brengsek itu dalam kertasku!_

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Mikoto menahan pundak sang anak

"Oh... aku akan pergi memesan kemeja untuk tampil di acara tv. Ibu mau ikut?"

"Tentu! Kakashi mana?"

"Dia.. oh itu dia" tunjuknya ke arah mobil yang baru terparkir di halaman depan kediaman uchiha.

.

"Kakashi-san, kau hendak memesan pada siapa?" Mikoto yang duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke di kursi tengah mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm akhir akhir ini ada sebuah rumah mode yang sangat terkenal. Jadi saya pikir saya harus pergi ke sana"

Sasuke menangkap sebuah sinyal.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" Baru saja Sasuke hendak bertanya, dan sepertinya sudah di wakilkan oleh sang ibu.

"Tepat sekali!"

Sasuke merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sang Ibu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bu" menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri

Mikoto memalingkan muka. Sasuke menghela nafas. Kakashi menangkap pemandangan di belakangnya dari kaca. Terkekeh geli.

.

Sampai!

Sasuke turun pertama kali.

Menatap bangunan gedung di depannya. "Benar-benar tipikal Naruto" lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak kelua—" membalikkan badannya.

Kemana perginya mobil yang membawa Ibunya? Dan—tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar

**From : Mom**

**Kuserahkan padamu. Aku tidak jadi ikut.**

**Ah! Kakashi punya pesan : "Good Luck" ;)**

**.**

Tiba tiba Sasuke ingin memakan orang detik ini juga. Apa apan ini? persekongkolan seorang supir dan tuan rumah? Menarik sekali.

Menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Selamat datang tuan, Ah! Uchiha Sasuke!" pegawai itu menutup mulutnya

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok pria tampan itu. Berkerumun. Ada yang meminta tandatangan, foto bersama dll

Seorang wanita cantik membelah kerumunan.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu tersenyum kaku "Sebenarnya aku ada kepentingan dengan beberapa kemeja yang ada disini"

"Ikut aku" Naruto menarik kaos Sasuke, menuju sebuah ruangan. Para kerumunan tak henti hentinya memotret, merekam, dan meng-uploadnya ke Internet

Dan detik detik berikutnya muncullah berita :

"SANG KOMPONIS TERKENAL DAN DESAINER CANTIK"

.

"Mereka mengambil foto kita" Sasuke melepas sweaternya, menyisakan kaos putih yang membalut tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Biarkan saja" Sibuk mengambil 'entah apa' menurut pandangan Sasuke

"Kau Cantik"

"Astaga tuan, apakah anda baru menyadarinya? Kemana saja anda pergi selama ini? Hn"

"Kau juga Sexy"

"Baiklah tuan. Hentikan. Saya tahu kemana arah pikiran kotor anda"

"Aku juga Tampan dan Sexy. Jadi kita seharusya bersama?" Sasuke meyeringai. Gerakan Naruto tiba tiba terhenti. Menatapnya tajam.

"Ok ok, aku hanya bercanda" mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di samping muka.

"Tapi aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika seandainya aku serius" lanjutnya

"Berhentilah modus dan rentangkan tanganmu, Uchiha-san. Aku akan mulai mengukur" perintahnya.

Sasuke menurut. Menatap Naruto yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Mengukur kerahnya, lengannya, pinggangnya, dll

"Kau beruntung bisa menyentuhku seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya mau Kakashi yang mengukurnya"

Naruto diam. Namun sorot matanya seperti sedang mengatakan _"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pada Kakashi saja!"_

Sasuke menunggu respon. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, ia pun mulai kembali bicara

"Kau kurang tidur. Ada warna hitam di bawah matamu"

Mereka saling tatap. Dan Naruto adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata. Kembali mengukur lebar bahu, kemudian menulis angka angka pada sebuah kertas.

Merasa lelah karna Naruto tak kunjung menyuruhnya menurunkan tangan, maka ia putuskan untuk memeluk. Ya memeluk apapun yang ada di depannya.

Dan entah beruntung atau sial, Naruto berada dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ini meronta ronta. Menolak pelukan sayangnya. Padahal semua wanita sangat ingin di peluk oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. tapi kenapa wanita ini malah menolak?

Pikiran edan.

"Kau gila? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" dengan suara berbisik

"Tidak akan"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

"Biarkan saja"

"Ka—"

Temari membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Temari, kumohon! Kumohon jangan salah paham! Jangan!" Naruto meronta dalam pelukan pria di depannya.

Temari menyeringai. Dan balik badan melangkah keluar.

Percuma! Temari sudah terlanjur salah paham dan berasumsi se enaknya!

"Brengsek! Ku bilang lepaskan!"

"Cium dulu" menunjukkan pipinya

"Tidak mau!"

"Perlukah aku keluar dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang?"

What?!

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menciummu. Di pipi. Kau puas!?"

"Hn" tersenyum menang.

Naruto sungguh berniat mencium pipinya waktu itu. Namun entah karna apa, mungkin karna pikiran kotor seorang Uchiha yang tiba-tiba mengubah posisi kepalanya.

Sehingga bibir mereka bertemu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Apa apan kau brengsek!"

"Jangan protes. Aku sudah melepaskan pelukanku" mengambil kembali sweaternya di atas meja.

"Sampai jumpa, Hime" mengedipkan matanya.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang entah harus mengamuk pada siapa. Hari itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa harus membilas bibirnya dengan air sebanyak seratus kali.  
>.<p>

*Still Love You*

* * *

><p>"Kiba? Kau mau kemana?" Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya<p>

"Menemui Hinata" menyengir lebar

"Tumben?"

"Aku menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. Ku rasa aku harus memuji tindakan Sasuke kali ini. yah, walau aku sempat tidak menyukainya" mengendikkan bahunya

Wanita itu tertawa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dapatkah anda sampaikan beberapa kata tentang hubungan anda dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke?"

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Dari segi apapun, kami adalah pasangan yang pernah bercerai. Aku tidak akan berkomentar tentang apapun"

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan kedepannya? Mengingat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah digosipkan dekat dengan anda?"

"Oh apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak. Aku hanya akan bersikap seperti Naruto yang biasanya" Wanita itu sedikit menahan tawa dalam kalimatnya.

Interview berakhir.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak adegan pelukan itu.

Naruto uring-uringan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubunginya setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak berharap dia menghubungiku, hanya saja kurang sopan jika dia mendiamiku setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Iya kan?" jawabnya ketika Temari menyinggung soal Uchiha Sasuke saat pesta pernikahannya.

"Kalian sungguh pasangan yang serasi"

Naruto mendelik marah ke arahnya seolah olah mengatakan "Katakan lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

Ponselnya berdering panjang, panggilan masuk.

Dahinya mengerut ketika membaca nama yang tertera pada ponselnya.

"APA?!"

Pria di ah entah dimana, tengah mengelus telinganya yang tiba tiba saja berdengung dan tuli mendadak

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku membencimu!" Wanita pirang itu menggeram kesal, semakin benci ketika mendengar nada sing a song dari ponselnya.

"Suka dan benci adalah dua sisi dari koin yang sama. Intinya, semakin kau membenciku, maka kau akan semakin menyukaiku. Atau jangan-jangan kau kesal karna aku sama sekali tidak menghubungimu?"

Pria itu menyeringai.

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Sambungan terputus. Sasuke membeo di tempat.

_Kau datang dan pergi oh begitu saja_

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" umpatnya kesal.

Ah! Hampir saja lupa. Hari ini ada acara fashion untuk memamerkan semua hasil desainnya.

* * *

><p>Bersiap siap!<p>

Panggung kerlap kerlip memancarkan cahaya. Kursi penonton tampak berdesakan, ada yang tidak kebagian tempat, sehingga berdiri di belakang. Kameramen siap stand by dengan kamera perekamnya. Siaran langsung!

Music disco menggema, lantai catwalk kedap kedip bergonta ganti warna.

Para model satu persatu keluar dengan busana yang berbeda beda, berjalan dengan gaya dan langkah yang percaya diri, memamerkan kelebihan busana masing-masing.

Para penonton riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan decak kagum.

Tepuk tangan semakin menggema ketika sang desainer mulai menampakkan dirinya. Tubuh bak seorang model dan wajah bak seorang bidadari itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke segela arah, tersenyum riang. Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

Hingga sesosok pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu itu menaiki podium, menyerahkan bunga dan menyecup pipi Naruto dengan singkat.

Kamera dan blits tak henti hentinya menangkap momen langka ini

Naruto menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan horor.

Sedangkan pria itu hanya memamerkan senyum manis dan mengatakan "Selamat atas suksesmu"

Dan lagi lagi para penonton bertepuk tangan, bersorak, dan berseru senang lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

Ke esokan harinya, kejadian hari itu menjadi topik utama dan berita hangat di seluruh stasiun televisi swasta dan negeri di Jepang!

.

Malam itu, Sasuke menemuinya. Membawa sebuah cincin dan mengatakan sebuah lelucon seperti "Will you marry me?"

Benar! Awalnya kau pikir pria itu hanya bercanda atau hanya sekedar iseng untuk mengerjaimu. Tapi dugaanmu salah. Pria itu sangat serius, tidak ada tampang bercanda yang melekat pada wajahnya.

Sorot mata itu dan hal yang ia ucapkan. Persis sama seperti dulu ketika ia melamarmu, di depan orang tuamu. Menjadikan dirimu pendamping hidupnya. Dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung?" kau bertanya dengan suara parau pada pria di depanmu.

Angin malam menerbangkan helaian pirangmu di depan tempat tinggalmu, apartemenmu, rumahmu dengan mantan suamimu

"Aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Karna ku pikir keberadaanku bukan membuatmu sembuh, malah semakin membuatmu terluka" ada jeda dalam kalimatnya

"tapi aku menyadari satu hal selama aku jauh darimu. Aku selalu ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Memberikan segala waktuku untukmu. Maaf sebelumnya aku bersikap seperti anak kecil, itu karn—"

"Itu karna kau berusaha mengindar"

"Kau benar" pria itu menundukkan wajahnya, tidak membiarkanmu menatap wajahnya yang mungkin terlihat amat sangat menyedihkan.

Kau menggerakkan tanganmu, mengusap rambutnya perlahan, memancingnya untuk menoleh ke arahmu.

_Jalanku hampa, dan ku sentuh dia_

Pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Membiarkanmu menangkap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganmu. Bola mata hitamnya dan bola mata birumu saling bertatapan. Cairan bening menetes...

_Terasa hangat, oh di dalam hati_

_Mata terpejam dan hati bergumam, di ruang rindu kita bertemu._

Lalu dengan suara parau, kau menjawabnya "I will"

Sehingga dia memelukmu dan memberikanmu kehangatan yang sempat hilang. Memberimu kasih sayang yang sangat melimpah.

.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now

(Tempat tidur yg sama, hanya saja kini terasa sedikit lebih luas)

Tempat tidur yang sama, terasa lebih sempit dengan adanya dua orang yang tengah bergelung dalam selimut, saling memeluk. Memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

(Lagu kita terputar di radio, tapi ini terdengar tak sama)

Radio memutar lagu yang terdengar familiar, membuat dua sosok dalam selimut semakin tertidur lelap. Bernyaman ria dengan mimpi mimpinya.

When our friends talk about you

(Saat teman-teman kita berbicara tentangmu)

all that it does is just tear me down

(Semua itu hanya melukaiku)

Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name

(Karena hatiku sedikit terluka, ketika aku mendengar namamu)

And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

(Dan semua itu hanya terdengar seperti uh,uh,uh)

Melukai dalam arti lain, kau cemburu. Bila ada orang lain yang membicarakannya.

Meja rias sudah tak lagi kosong. Lemari telah terisi penuh oleh beberapa rok, dress dan kaos pendek. Tempat sepatu bertambah satu, penuh sesak oleh high heels.

Dikamar mandi tergantung sepasang baju mandi. Sepasang sikat gigi dalam gelas berbentuk elips vertikal.

Dan Sepasang cinta di setiap harinya.

_Setidaknya aku akan benar-benar menggenggam tanganmu untuk selamanya._

.

END

Sorry kalo jelek ._.v

Review? ini fic pertama yang aku publish ._.v


End file.
